Incinerator
by WaitImConfused
Summary: "What happened to the Ally we used to know?" He pondered. She scoffed, "Thanks to you, that bitch burned in hell..." His mouth dropped as she picked up the mic and walked on stage. She was going to show him what he lost. A/N: New story for a new writer! I'm looking for a partner to help me write the...'fun' scenes in this. This will be an Auslly story! Suggestions! R&R! XoXo, AL
1. Into The Fire

She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what she did every day. She turned around as her long hair swung around her shoulders. Her torn up grey skinny jeans had words scribbled in sharpie all over them, she smiled at all of the familiar signatures were scattered from seam to seam. She sure did miss her friends back in New York. She would have rather been there instead of this hell hole.

It was her first day back in Miami, and to be honest she was scared shitless. All of the friends she had left… all the enemies she had made. It almost made her miss this place, but there was a reason she left.

Its names were Austin, Dez, and Trish.

Her Jaw immediately clenched as she thought of them.

"Keep your cool Dawson." She reminded herself. She took a deep breath and shrugged on a black and white checkered flannel over her white tank top. She pulled her blonde and brown curls over to one side of her head and twisted it into a braid. The blonde really stood out and made her look edgy.

That's exactly what she had become over the past years, edgy.

After… _they_ ruined her goody-goody life, she had taken a sharp turn. She threw all of her old clothes, traits, personality flaws, and life into the incinerator. She traded the ashes in for a new punkish look. If you took a before and after photo, you would have been shocked. She wasn't Ally Dawson… now she _The_ Ally Dawson.

She grabbed a black beanie and let it drape coolly over the back of her hair. She slipped on her combat boots and finished applying her make up before grabbing her back pack and heading down the stairs. Her brother, David, was waiting patiently at the counter, swinging the car keys around his finger. She smiled and mumbled a 'Good Morning'.

"You excited for your first day?" He asked. She laughed coldly.

"Almost as much as waiting for someone to shoot me in the head." He walked up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She smiled a bit.

"You realize that I would never let a single person touch you if you didn't want them to. " She sighed and nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"I just don't know how hard it will be. Seeing them again…" Her brother let her go and she let the rest of the black liquid in her cup flow down the drain. The clock in the hallway struck seven and she groaned. Her brother rolled his eyes and pulled her by the strap of her backpack out the door. They walked to their black mustang and David started the car. She turned up the radio in hopes of drowning out her fear.

Well that plan backfired.

Austin's voice came flooding through the speakers and she punched the stereo off. Her brother looked over at her and smirked.

"You know, now that people know who you are, you might outshine him." She smiled at that thought. Maybe she did finally have it up on him for once. She tuned it to a different station and heard her own voice coming through:

**_You were all the things I thought I knew,_**

**_And I thought we could be…_**

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be_**

**_But we lost it_**

**_All of the memories,_**

**_So close to me_**

**_Just fade away…_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my happy ending_**

"Well it was his fault for doubting my talent. They all paid for it…" She said as the ice ran through her veins. "Look where I am now fuckers." She mumbled and her brother laughed.

She remembered the past year in detail. She went to New York to work for a music company after they heard she had left Starr Records, they took that opportunity to snatch her up. She was back in Florida to prepare for her next tour. Starr Records was setting up three of their most popular artists as her opening act.

She prayed to God every night that it wasn't Austin.

David pulled into a parking space close to the building. She sighed deeply, her breath fogging up the window. Her brother nudged her and she sat back deeper in the chair.

"Come on, you can't avoid it forever. Grab your backpack and get your ass out of my car." He unlocked the door for her and she groaned. She pushed the door open and the sight of her old high school brought a frown to her face. She leaned back down to grab her bag. She grabbed her sunglasses out of her glove compartment and slipped them on before ducking her head and shutting the door.

Her boots made a loud noise as she passed the awed faces of many people. They were asking each other who the new girl was and she just smirked. The guys whistled at her when she passed and she waved flirtatiously. A guy in a football varsity jacket caught her eye with his long black hair and ice blue eyes. He smirked at her and she pulled her glasses down a bit and his mouth opened in shock.

"Holy shit! That's Ally Dawson!" Someone yelled and she turned around and waved to everyone and a couple people screamed. She was suddenly crowded by girls and guys asking her if she wanted to be shown around.

"We would love to! Wouldn't we David?" Her brother nodded as two girls took his arms and stood very close to him and giggled. As she hiked up her bag she felt a hand pulling on of the straps off of her arm. She turned around to see the guy with black hair.

"I'll take that if you want." She smiled and took off the other strap as he slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks," She looked down at the name embroidered on his jacket. "Luke." He winked and she smiled. Ally leaned over to her brother.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Ally spoke to her brother he laughed in response.

"I'm right there with ya sister." She saw the girls fawning over him and he was certainly enjoying it. As she approached the doors to the school, something caught her eye. Three people were standing on the stairwell and she felt her blood boil.

There they were, standing there and looking at her like she was a fucking unicorn.

She walked up the stairs and they all stepped to the side as she stopped in front of them. They all looked scared and she glared at them. Everyone stopped and they crowded around her as they saw the conflict rising. Luke put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and her eyes immediately softened as she saw him glaring at them. Everyone did the same.

"Is everything okay Alls?" Luke asked and her heart almost melted. She smiled sweetly at him and Austin's eyes narrowed at Luke. She glared Austin straight in the eyes and he seemed to take on a bit of fear.

"Everything is perfect," She sharply glanced at Trish and Dez and they had a slightly feared look on their face too. "Just saying hello to some old friends."

She took Luke by the hand and walked through the doors. Her brother gave her a worried look and she brushed him off. He nodded and all the girls were begging to show him around. He finally picked out two sweet looking girls and the rest groaned and dissipated. As they walked down the hall she had promised a few of the football players and cheerleaders that she would sit at their table. Once they left she had Luke show her around, and as she expected they hit it off immediately. She happily found out that she had most of her classes with him. He promised to spend free period showing her around more. Maybe she could take this a little longer.

"This just got a bit less horrifying." She said happily. He laughed. The homeroom bell rang and he apologized because he had to get to his locker. She nodded and promised she would walk with him to first block. She sighed as he walked down the hall.

"Damn he's hot." She mumbled.

She turned the knob on her locker and popped it open as she put her books carelessly inside. She suddenly felt the room get a whole lot colder and she rolled her eyes. She turned around with an annoyed face knowing exactly what she was facing.

Her eyes locked on the dark eyes of Austin Moon.

**A/N: Woo! First chapter! I need an assistant that can write my smut for me because I'm not talented… in that way o.O Review down below and I will give you a fucking unicorn. The song was My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne and she is dope as dope so GO CHECK HER OUT! Not in a perverted way you nasties. Until next time my lovernesses.**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	2. Adding Fuel

Previously in Incinerator…

_She turned the knob on her locker and popped it open as she put her books carelessly inside. She suddenly felt the room get a whole lot colder and she rolled her eyes. She turned around with an annoyed face knowing exactly what she was facing._

_Her eyes locked on the dark eyes of Austin Moon._

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

She sighed and looked back to her locker as she shut it with force.

"Okay let's get this over with. I moved on. I don't have to live in your shadow because I'm good all my own. Stay out of my way Moon. I'm having a good day so don't ruin it." She turned to walk away but he caught her arm. She turned around. She shouldn't have. Why would you turn back to someone who you were mentally stabbing?

"Umm… no. This isn't how it works." He said angrily. Her face twisted into one of pure rage.

"Oh it isn't? Then tell me why you're mad when you shouldn't be? I'm the one that should be mad!" She yelled as his eyes got darker and darker. Just staring at him made her want to punch him. Right in his stupid pop-star face.

"Why wouldn't I be mad? You left us without telling us where you were going! The only times we saw you were on TV! You leave for a year and then totally desert me and make a living for yourself! Why wouldn't I be mad Ally?" She ripped her wrist out of his grip and she walked straight up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She glared at him with such intensity he backed away in fear.

"I heard you that day with Dez and Trish. I heard the entire conversation." His eyes turned to pure fear and guilt. Ally felt so empowered at that moment she used it to her advantage. "Wanna take back what you said now?" Her grip tightened and he gulped and nodded. She smirked coldly and released his now wrinkled shirt. "That's what I thought…" She turned to walk again but he briskly caught up to her. He quickly stepped in front of her with pleading eyes as he put his arms on her shoulders to stop her.

"Ally… I'm so sorry…" He said and his hands fell to his sides. He looked so innocent… she laughed to herself.

"You expect that saying sorry will make everything better?" He looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well it was worth a shot." He mumbled. She walked up to him again and grabbed him by his forearm.

"If I were you I wouldn't even bother trying." The rage in her eyes transformed to disgust. Complete and utter disgust. "You didn't just change my life Austin. You ruined it. I will never forgive you for that." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"No excuses. You can't get out of this." His eyes looked glazed over as she let him go, she picked her bag up off the floor and turned to him one final time.

"You can't cheat death Austin." His face contoured in confusion. She sighed and turned around and loudly whispered…

"You killed Ally Dawson." She took her first steps down the hall and he could only watch.

What did he do…?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

As the lunch bell rang out Ally walked in the cafeteria and all of the people that she promised to sit with beckoned her over. She walked over and saw Luke smiling and she walked to the end of the table. She twisted her lips to a smirk as she found there was nowhere else to sit.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" She questioned and the girls giggled as they stared at Luke. She turned her gaze to him and he smiled. He quickly pulled her down onto his lap and everyone cooed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he draped his lazily over her hip.

"You can sit her if you want." He whispered in her ear and she giggled cutely.

"I think this will do." She winked at him flirtatiously and the girl across from her was talking about how amazing her hair was. She quickly got into a conversation with this girl and they instantly became friends. Her name was Cassidy and she was perfect rockstar best friend material. She was pretty, blonde, and dumber than a bag of doorknobs. But she was extremely loveable.

Speaking of best friends…

She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to face a petite Latina girl with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes and stood up for Luke's lap.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and her brother glanced at her from down the table. She shook her head and he turned back to his conversation. She walked away from Trish and out the door. When she realized she wasn't following she turned around. "Well are you coming or not?" She nodded and took her first steps after Ally.

When they had made it outside to the courtyard Ally leaned against a tree and faced a determined looking Trish. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, I'm just going to tell you what I told Moon. I don't need you bringing me down anymore because I'm in this by myself. I don't need a team and I certainly don't need you." She said coldly. Trish's eyes narrowed.

"So that's all you have to say to me? You left me, _your best friend_, for a whole year without telling me where you were? That isn't right Ally!" She exclaimed in a bold voice. But Ally didn't budge.

"Don't say that." She shook her head. "Don't pretend like you actually cared about me." Her voice was dripping with venom and Trish was getting scared. "I heard what you said. I heard the conversation between all of you." Trish's face suddenly flashed with guilt and sorrow. "You still think I'm annoying now? Do you think I'm ugly? Do you think I'm not talented?" She yelled and Trish's eyes began to water as she shook her head. "That's what I thought…"

She pushed past Trish, purposely hitting her shoulder with hers as she walked away. She groaned in frustration as she entered the cafeteria again. She took her place past on Luke's lap and Cassidy frowned.

"What's wrong Alls?" She asked. Luke looked at her in concern and so did David. All the people down the table looked worried for her. She loved being loved.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just a bit of… drama." She rolled her eyes and sipped at her water. Cassidy looked unconvinced but she accepted that she didn't want talk about it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

As Ally got her books from her locker, Cassidy happily bounced up to her and smiled. She smiled back and as she shut her locker, Cassidy looped her arm through Ally's and her smile grew.

"Cass, I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship." Cassidy laughed as they walked into the Biology lab. Ally heart instantly dropped as she saw Cassidy take her seat. But they only one left was next to…

"Ally dear, you can take that seat next to Mr. Moon…"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Haha I love cliffhangers. What do you think will come next? Hmm? Well anyways! Thanks to all you beautiful bitches that Reviewed for meeee! If I could make out with all of your faces I totally would! Not trying to be weird or anything. Because I'm a girl… and I think most of you are girls' soo. Eh whatever. Girls are pretty and boobs are cool so who cares. THESE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW HAVE EARNED UNICORNS:**

**The amazing, Inkling13**

**The exciting, ItsYaGirlTerTer**

**The extravagant, Dirtymind1001**

**And the awesome, Toritwilight504 (Even though you are a unicorn already Tori o.O)**

**: Thanks to all you peeps! If you review for this chapter you get a cake in the shape of Ross Lynch's face. I know… delicious right? If you are interested in helping me out with this story PM me some of your best dirty work. I'll look all of the entries over and I will decide who will help me with each chapter. Thanks to all my Lovernesses! **

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	3. Building Up

**A/N: Woohoo! Today is an exciting day! First of all, it's mah birthday! I'm finally 15! Woot woot (Loner partay)! Also, I just finished chapter 8 and it's getting saucy ;) I need one of you peeps to help me out! So far dirtymind1001 is looking like my person. If you still want a chance for your work to be published in this, PM me some of your best work and I will get back to you! Thanks so much! On we go...**

Previously in Incinerator…

"_Cass, I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship." Cassidy laughed as they walked into the Biology lab. Ally heart instantly dropped as she saw Cassidy take her seat. But they only one left was next to…_

"_Ally dear, you can take that seat next to Mr. Moon…"_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Her eyes threw daggers at him and his breath caught in his throat. She smiled and nodded at the teacher as she started handing out their textbooks. She half growled half sighed as she took the seat next to him. His stared at her for a minute before she sighed and turned to him.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I growing another head or something?" She harshly whispered. His slowly shook his head.

"I was just thinking…" He said quietly and she rested her chin on her hand.

"About what?" She said with an annoyed huff.

"About how much you changed." She chuckled darkly.

"Thanks. Tell me something I don't know." He shook his head and groaned in frustration. She enjoyed making him mad.

"No that isn't what I meant," He sighed "You just… you aren't _you_ anymore." She rolled her eyes. She flipped through the tattered pages of her book and listened to the teacher name all the different types of cells.

"I told you. I'm not the same person you knew. She is never coming back. You can thank yourself for that." He ran his hand through his hair before looking at the ground. He suddenly looked at her again and hope flashed in his eyes.

"I know that isn't true." He chuckled. Her eyes narrowed but she kept them focused on the board.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" He looked down at her bag and saw the familiar brown binding of her songwriting book. The one thing the old her had kept everything that she had ever wanted to keep secret.

"You kept your book." She glanced down and saw the brown binding sticking out. She looked down at it with pain. He saw it in her eyes that she was stuck. That quickly changed as she reached down and took it out of her bag. She stared at it for a very long time and ran her fingertips across the cover as he smiled at her.

"I haven't written in it for a year." He shook his head and laughed. She looked at him with confusion and anger.

"It doesn't matter. You still kept it." She looked down at the book and sighed. She shook her head. "I knew you were still in there." He said triumphantly, but she wouldn't let him win.

She did the unthinkable.

She tossed her book onto Austin's lap and he looked at her in shock. She smirked coldly and chuckled.

"I told you. I'm not the same person. Nothing to say is going to bring that girl back. You can keep that. Think of it as a parting gift." She said the last word just as the bell rang. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder as Cassidy came up to her and they walked to their next class. Leaving a dazed Austin behind...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

The day slowly went on. To her dismay, she had each one of her classes with Austin, Dez, or Trish. She just wanted to leave. As she sat alone during the five final minutes of study hall, a shadow suddenly moved next to her and sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up to see the familiar red head. She felt slightly calmer around Dez because he didn't really say anything about her, just took part in the conversation. It still hurt her.

"Now what?" She groaned as she threw her head back. He cleared his throat and she sat up to look at him.

"I understand why you're mad at us." He said sincerely. They looked at each other for a minute just blinking until she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's great. Do you want a ribbon or something?" He shook his head at her snarky remark.

"No no no, Ally this isn't you." She sighed and played with the ends of her hair.

"Please," She chuckled. "You don't even know who I am." She glanced up at him with a solid stare.

"Yes I do Ally. I know you better than you think. I know it hurt what we said but we didn't realize how much we needed you when you left. Well, how much I needed you." Her gaze softened and he went on. "You cared about protecting me and making sure nothing was wrong. You did that for all of us. Austin and Trish just didn't realize that, but I did. You cared. But now you don't? That doesn't make sense." He looked genuinely scared for her.

"I'm going to tell you what I told everyone else. I'm on my own now. I don't need anyone to get in my way because I can do this by myself. I'm finally appreciated as a whole person. Not just for my music. I realized what I was missing and now I have it. I was never loved by you three. Now I'm loved by millions but somehow that still doesn't fix it. I was betrayed by people I called my best friends, I was used." She spoke in a harsh whisper. She felt her eyes stinging and the sore feeling in the back of her throat. This was the first time she had gotten emotional about this in about a year.

"I did love you Ally. You were like my sister." The bell rang signaling that school was over and she looked one more time into Dez's eyes before grabbing her bag. She shook her head at him before she evened out her voice.

"I wish I could believe you." She whispered to him. She used her wrist to dry the fallen tears under her eyes. She turned and walked out the door.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Her eyes stung as she pushed through people in the hall. As soon as she made it to the doors she threw them open and bolted to the Mustang. She passed her brother as she ran and he jogged after her. She pulled the door open and locked it. She needed a moment to herself

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She held in her tears but the pounding in her head made her want to shoot something.

Her brother reached the car and knocked on the window and she sighed. She unlocked the door and he quickly stepped inside and put his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. "Because I swear if you're not I will make sure your manager gets you to a different school." She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"I'm fine David. I just want to go home." He sighed and shook his head.

"We can't. We have a meeting with Jimmy and his performers." She groaned and put her hands over her face.

"Fine. Just drive." She rested her head back against the chair as David started the car. She watched as the bright city of Miami pass her by as she stared out the window. She gently closed her eyes as they pulled into the Starr Records parking lot. As the car stopped she opened them again and breathed deeply before pushing open the door.

"Let's get this over with." As she walked to the front doors she immediately spotted the familiar white car parked down the lot. Her eyes got wide.

Why the hell was Austin's car here?

**A/N: I am seriously in love with you people. You guys are awesome! I seriously refresh my review page every five minutes (that isn't weird right?) and more follows and favorites keep appearing! I am seriously going to virtually hug the shit out of you people. I hope you will be pleased. Thanks to these amazing people for reviewing to second chapter:**

**Inkling13 (Seriously!? Again!? You deserve an extra Ross cake.)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer (You also get an extra cake and an "Amen". Preach it gurl!)**

**XawesomenessX (Love the name! :D)**

**Alillove101 (Wish granted. :P You are Amazing with a capitol ZING)**

** And lastly, Cat the Great (Omg you are now one of the best people in the world! Declared by the Amber Lynn Law.)**

**Even if you didn't review I still love you for checking out my story!600+ views on day 2! Thanks to all my followers and favorite…ers. You all get 1,000,000 Amber Lynn points and a thousand virtual hugs! I hope that made your day (Lol no)! If you review this chapter you get an air guitar! (Made with quality air since 1903) Everyone get excited cuz some big things are in my story's future! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Bye Bye my Lovernesses!**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	4. Burning Down

**A/N: Hello my children. You are looking mighty fine today. Not like I stalk you or anything… well anyways my beautiful beauties. I am so happy about all this positive feedback! I thought I sucked! We can all thank Liss for pushing me to get the balls to post this story :/ Love you Liss! Well, here were go! (If any of you got that reference, I will find you… and I will hug you. Until you die.)**

Previously in Incinerator…

_"Fine. Just drive." She rested her head back against the chair as David started the car. She watched as the bright city of Miami pass her by as she stared out the window. She gently closed her eyes as they pulled into the Starr Records parking lot. As the car stopped she opened them again and breathed deeply before pushing open the door._

_"Let's get this over with." As she walked to the front doors she immediately spotted the familiar white car parked down the lot. Her eyes got wide._

_Why the hell was Austin's car here?_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

She shook her head and her brother ushered her inside. They walked through the glass door and approached a strict looking secretary. They cleared their throats and she peered at them over her thick glasses.

"Yes, what you want?" She said with a heavy German accent. David leaned his elbow on the granite countertop.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Starr. We are the Dawson's." Ally's mind was running as she looked down at the ashy tile floor. Her heart rate sped up and she was trying to calm herself down. The loud tapping of the woman overly long nails on the keyboard made her flinch and focus on her current ordeal.

"Ah yes, the Dawson's. You follow." She said as she stood up from her chair and headed down the hall. The walls were a dark purple and she glanced through the windows to see a few people recording. She listened a bit to each one and she smiled. All these people were pretty good, she enjoyed their music. She wondered who she would be touring with.

As they reached the board room, she started to get nervous. Wondering what would be on the other side of that door. She sighed as her stomach dropped lower. She knew it wasn't going be good.

The secretary had finally stopped walking as she stopped in front of the door. She sharply knocked twice. She heard a faint 'Come in' before the woman turned the knob and the door swung open. Her brother stepped in before her and he stopped right in his tracks.

"Please, have a seat." Ally heard Jimmy's deep voice call out. Her brother was blocking her view as he backed up a bit.

"Starr we didn't agree to this." Her brother spoke in a stern voice. She got frustrated as her brother kept blocking her entrance. She groaned and pushed her brother aside. Instantly, she froze to her spot.

"All-" Mr. Starr started. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to be unreasonable Starr." She said with her teeth clenched as her eyes darted to the boy at the head of table next to Mr. Starr. "Just tell me what's going on and I promise I won't kill anyone." Everyone's eyes got wide and her brother put his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down a bit and was able to keep her breathing in check.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Alls." Her brother whispered. She smirked as she took a seat across from Jimmy at the other end.

"Let's get down to business…" Jimmy stated. Ally rolled her eyes and she kept glaring over a-

"I don't think this is a good idea…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ally threw the door open as David chased after her. She stomped down the hallway and ripped the braid out of her hair. She ran her hands through her curls in frustration. She almost made it past the front desk when she took a step back. She looked to her right and saw and empty recording booth. She heard David's booming voice from down the hall so she slipped into the small studio. As soon as she shut the door she turned the lights on and turned around to be greeted with an old and tattered grand piano.

She slightly smiled and walked over to it. She stopped moving when she heard David's heavy foot steps outside the door. After they had passed, she sat down on the chipped mahogany bench. She slowly pressed her hands down on the yellowing keys. Somehow it was in perfect tune.

She felt the emotions welling up inside of her and she pressed down on the keys again. She didn't realize the door behind her opened as she belted out a song she had kept in her heart for too long:

_**You shout it out,**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized, **_

_**But all your bullets ricochet **_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm bulletproof, **_

_**Nothing to lose,**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall,**_

_**I am Titanium**_

_**You shoot me down**_

_**But I won't fall,**_

_**I am Titanium…**_

: Her voice wavered a bit as the last note rang out in the studio. Her hands shook over the keys and she struggled not to cry. She finally let out a deep sigh as she realized the door had been propped open. She quickly turned around to see Austin smiling at her. She yelped in fear and shot up to her feet.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked breathlessly. He just smiled.

"Long enough to hear her song. That was beautiful…" He said as looked down at her hands. His eyes got wide. "Ally, you're shaking." She inhaled sharply.

"I'm fine." Her knees buckled a bit but she quickly regained her balance. Austin tried to make his way next to her but she held out her hand and stopped him from moving any closer. She quickly sat down and rested her head in her hands. She felt Austin sit down next to her.

She felt the memories flood back to her. When they would sit upstairs in the practice room for hours and write songs. All the jokes they told and the secrets they shared. She remembered the night she performed with him. The day she finally got over her stage fright. The day they kissed. She remembered how he came looking for her after she had flipped out. The way he remembered all their great memories at that piano as well made her smile. The way he made her smile in general. She remembered when she trusted him…

How could he act like he cared that much was amazing to her.

She looked up to find Austin's eyes staring at her the same way he looked at her when she thought he loved her.

Something inside of her snapped. She felt the tears that stuck to her lashes finally flow over. Her body shook as she was wracked with sobs. Austin felt the back of his throat swell up as she cried. He couldn't help himself and he hugged her to himself. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she hesitantly wrapped hers around his waist. He let her cry on his shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. She felt so weak and vulnerable… but at the same time safe.

She felt a single tear leak down her neck and Austin sniffled. He held her tightly as she shook in her state of emotional stress. He never realized how much that it had really affected her. He never meant to hurt her. She didn't even know the whole story. He felt guilty about not telling her, but he could never let her know.

It would burn him to ashes.

"I'm sorry Ally," He whispered. "I missed you…" Her breath instantly caught in her throat. She couldn't stand hearing those words. She quickly pulled away and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" She shook her head and bolted for the door. `He stood up to run after her but as soon as he made it out of the booth, the glass door was sliding closed and he could see her running to her brother. She ran to him with open arms and love. Why couldn't she treat him like that? He shook his head and stared at their car as it pulled out of the lot. He thought about a plan in his head.

He was going to win her back, no matter what.

And he had an eight month tour to do it.

**A/N: Are the feels overwhelming you! HUH?! ARE THEY?! Do you have a problem? Huh? Do Ya? Do Ya? Do YA?! Did anyone get that reference? I hope so. I told you that this shit is getting intense. Everybody get excited because everything is getting amped up a bit. I'm so excited that I'm giving myself Feels reading this. THESE GORGEOUS PEOPLE HAVE WON A BRAND NEW AIR GUITAR!**

**Toritwilight504 (Thanks Tori! I hope you enjoy your guitar. Be careful. They are fragile.)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer (I swear. You are the most inspirational reviewer ever. I will make you proud.)**

**Kickfan224 (I'm so happy that you chose my Fic to be your first Auslly one! *sniff sniff* I'm touched.)**

**Dirtymind1001 (You have no idea what's coming girl. Heads. Will. Explode. I'll message you when we need the help. Thanks for volunteering! You're the best!)**

**Traitc (Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the rest! If you have any suggestions feel free to speak your mind! XD)**

**: Thanks to everyone that view this and favorited me! Over 1,000 views! That's incredible you guys! I love you all! Special thanks to dirtymind1001 and my best friend Autumn for being my support and helping me with the further chapters. Love you all. Till tomorrow my Lovernesses!**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	5. Ashes

That Saturday was a total drag. Ally sat at her piano, throwing away sheet after sheet of music paper. She crumbled up another sheet as the failed lyrics lead to writers block. After the meeting at Starr records she couldn't get her mind off of the tour.

Eight months. Of touring. With Austin Moon. Performing with him. As a duo.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. She couldn't talk to Cassidy or Luke since Ally found out that they were dating. I mean, the fuck happened to girl code Cassidy?! Her friends back in New York were out of the country for a field trip. Lucky bastards. Trish was out of the question because she hadn't talked, let alone seen her, since their fight. Austin wasn't even a part of this question. He was a question all his own.

That only left Dez.

She sighed as she looked over at her phone. It was sitting on top of the black piano. She was so tempted to just pick it up and call him. She knew she couldn't though.

Or could she?

But she had no idea where this was going to end up after what happened the last time they saw each other. Ally considered bringing along David in case something was to go wrong. Maybe talking to him face to face would be easier. She stood up from the piano and slid on her shoes as she walked down to the living room David was sitting on the couch and watching TV,

"Hey David?" She called and he turned around."

"Yeah Alls?" He turned back but she knew he was still listening.

"Do you think you lend me the keys? I really need to see someone." Ally said heading to the living room.

"I guess, what's the matter Alls?" he said with slight concern.

"Well I need to talk to 'someone'." Ally gestured with air quotes. David sighed and shook his head.

"You aren't going to talk to Austin, right?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to see Dez." David sighed. "So can I borrow them?"

"Yeah, do whatever you need to." David dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Be careful."

Ally grabbed the keys and headed to Dez's house. She felt some sense of relief but some dread at the same time. The hurt in Dez's eyes during that conversation was enough to kill any person with guilt.

Ally tried to drown out some of that dread with music, but it didn't work. It was like a fire burning inside her. Before she knew it she was pulling on to the corner of Emerson and Monroe Dr, where Dez lived. All that dread built even more. Ally was thinking of words to say but they weren't coming to her mind, desperately trying to find the right thing to say. She pulled in to the drive way and started to choke up.

She rang the door bell and a familiar red-head came walking up in his goofy fashion. He had a turtle in his hand and she quirked an eyebrow at him and he smiled. She shook her head as he put the small animal down. Oh Dez…

"Hey we need to talk. I know you aren't going to want some lame excuse for what happened that day and I don't even expect you to accept my apology but just hear me out." Ally was losing words to say.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you again." Dez had a serious tone for one time at this very moment.

"That day I wasn't me, I mean it was bu-"Ally lost the words to say.

At this point they were in Dez's living room. Feelings started filling Ally, she was hoping Dez would find the right words to say to her but he didn't seem to finish her sentence. They sat for awhile before Dez's smile got bigger.

"You are sorry for what happened and you want to somehow make it up to me?" Dez tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Exactly, and I need someone to talk to desperately about what happened the other day at the studio." She was hesitant on telling him this but she needed to let it out.

"Go on . . . . " Dez motioned for her to continue.

"Well I was at the studio and Austin was there too. I found out that we were set up to do a duo tour and from there I couldn't handle anymore-"Ally continued to explain her singing her song and how Austin listened in. How her nerves were getting the best of her and the moment they shared. She remembered how pained he looked, and all the memories flooding through her and the bad feeling she got in her stomach, even the feelings they were sharing at the moment.

Dez sat still with the most intrigued look on his face. He knew this would happen, how could he have not seen this in their eyes? You might not have known, but Dez was a very observant person, and a very good judge of character. He would've helped her if he had known what happened and some way to help her and comfort her but he had to sit there and watch the emotion on his friends face while reliving this experience. The depression in her eyes flooded him with guilt.

"I don't even know where to begin. All I know is that Austin did love you Ally and nothing will ever change that. That year you left, he was not Austin Moon. He sat in his room, just staring at that picture of you and him at Sonic Boom. He was miserable, I have never seen him this way ever and I never, ever want to see him like that again." Dez tried to let Ally know how much it hurt both of them.

"But then why did he say all those things about me? It doesn't make sense!" She exclaimed as she pulled at her hair. Dez shook his head.

"I know it doesn't, I didn't know why they did it either at first. But now I understand." He sighed. "We never meant to hurt you Ally." She sighed deeply.

"What do you mean at first? Are you trying to tell me that there is a reason you ruined my life?" She exclaimed in disbelief. He put his hand on her knee.

"There is a reason. But I'm not the one that has to tell you." He smiled. "You really should talk to Austin." She shook her head viciously.

"No. No way. I can't." He looked at her confused.

"Why not?" He wondered. She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes. She looked miserable.

"It hurts." She shook her head and he pushed her a bit further.

"What hurts?" She lowered her head to her hands.

"Love…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

That night, she slaved herself over writing a new song. She poured all of her feelings into it. She read it over a thousand times. It was probably the most meaningful song she had ever written.

The tour was approaching and she was furiously trying to get her shit together. She tried to calm herself down by humming. She sang her song quietly to herself as she packed more of her clothes into the many suitcases around her room:

_**Hay darling,**_

_**I hope you're good tonight,**_

_**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving,**_

_**Yeah, I want it**_

_**But no, I don't need it**_

_**Tell me something sweet to get me by**_

_**Cause I can't come back home till they're singing**_

_**La, la la la, la la la…**_

_**If you can wait till I get home**_

_**Then I swear to you, we can make this last**_

_**If you can wait till I get home**_

_**Then I swear, come tomorrow this will all be in the past**_

_**And it might be for the best…**_

: She had worked most of the skin off of her fingers from strumming her guitar already, and it wasn't even done. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to finish it. This song described exactly how she felt… but she didn't want to admit it.

She wouldn't admit that she missed him.

**A/N: I'm not even joking... I am in love with you people. Will you like marry me? Seriously. You guys are the BEST people ever. A MILLION KISSES FOR EVERYONE! These people earn extra kisses:**

**Dirtymind1001 (Be both. Both those feeling combine to create AWESOMENESS!)**

**Lurryforever (Thanks! I will not disappoint you.)**

**The Poppycock Viper (I'm touched. *sniff sniff* Thank you because that means a lot to me :D Love the name BTW)**

**Kylee (That. Is. Right. Karma is a bitch. And so am I, so enjoy watching people get what's coming to them. :P)**

**Toritwilight504 (I knew you would enjoy it Tori. :P And don't worry my child, you will understand... in time.)**

**Kickfan224 (Don't be sorry! You have no idea what's coming... Thanks for the awesome feedback!)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer (Okay now I think you're just trying to make me happy :P Lol Asstin. Someone should name their child that and see how long it takes for Social Services to take it away. I'd laugh. And I always aim to please, you are like the best fan ever!)**

**GuguGaga (I love you too! And I know right... Mmmm... Ross. Uh, I-uh... I mean cake.)**

**:I love you sexy motherfuckers! You all deserve amazingness medals. THAT IS WHAT YOU WIN IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'm thinking about torchering you guys and not upload for a day... we'll see. ;) Everyone get excited because the tour is about to start! A lot of new music is coming your way and I may even add a few of my own songs. I'm a musician so I promise they won't be awful. I love you all and goodnight and good fortune. XOXO I'm outie.**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	6. Embers

She threw her last pair of jeans into her last suitcase and she topped on top of it to squish it down. Once she finally got it zippered she sat down on her bed. She looked around and saw how empty her room looked. She had taken all of the pictures that she had taped up off of her walls. Her closet had been cleaned out and all of her clothes were jammed in her suitcases. She grabbed the handle of her last suitcase as she took one last look around. She gently turned the knob on her lamp to the off position and smiled.

"See you in eight months…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

As the bus driver loaded her luggage into the compartments at the bottom of the bus. She gave her dad a final hug. She would miss his hugs. He held onto her for a little longer.

"I'm so proud of you Ally-Cat." She smiled at her dad and laughed a bit.

"Thanks dad." He smiled but he still looked nervous.

"Call me and dad after every show. If there are any problems I can easily get a plane ride to your next show. Always chec-"She cut him off with another hug.

"I promise that I'll be careful." The bus driver popped his head out of the door.

"Mrs. Dawson we have to get going if we are going to make it to Tallahassee in time." She nodded and waved to her family as she jogged onto the bus. She instantly was in awe. She had this to herself? The bus driver escorted her to her room. There were two rooms in the back of the bus and they had stars on them. David picked out a comfortable looking bunk and set himself up.

"Wake me up when we get to the stadium." He said as he turned towards the wall.

She rolled her eyes and she rolled her suitcase in front of the door. She set it up on its wheels before she reached for the handle. She gently twisted the knob and the door swung open. She bent over to fix her shoe and when she lifted her head she was instantly met with a pair of dark brown eyes.

Austin was standing shirtless in the middle of the room.

They exchanged glances for a minute before they both spoke in unison.

"What are you doing on my bus?" They said and they shook their heads.

"No this is my bus." They said together. Someone cleared their throat from behind them. They both turned around to come face to face with Jimmy Starr. He smiled as they fumed. Neither was happy about this.

"Actually, it's both of yours." They stared at him in complete shock.

"What?" Ally shouted.

"What?" Austin repeated.

"What?" David called out from behind Jimmy. He stood up and walked over to them. He put his arm around Ally.

"There is no way in hell I am letting Ally stay on the same bus as him." He pointed a finger at Austin and glared at him. "He doesn't even have a shirt on for Christ sake!" Jimmy sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Okay, one, I know you guys don't approve of this. Two, I can't get Austin's tour bus here in time because it's in the repair shop. And three, Austin put on a shirt." He rubbed his hand over his face again.

"Oh, right sorry." He grabbed his shirt off his bed and pulled it over his head. Once he got it on he crossed his arms. "I hope you will be able to replace everything that gets broken." Ally nodded.

"I agree." She said sternly.

"For once…" Austin muttered and she whipped around to face him.

"Don't push it." He held his hands up in defense. Jimmy sat on one of the couches nearby.

"I know you aren't happy about this. Austin's bus should be repaired within a couple of weeks, okay? This is only temporary." They all sighed and nodded. Ally took her suitcase and opened the room next to Austin's. There was a bed and a table with a few drawers. There was a small closet outside where she decided she could put her clothes. She flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned into her pillow.

This… was going to be fun.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ally had music sheets spread around her and a pen between her teeth. She hummed to herself as she tried to finish her song. She had on an over sized Beatles shirt and flannel fleece pajama pants. She had her long hair in a messy bun at the top of her hair. She picked up her guitar for the seventh time that night and groaned when it just wouldn't come to her. She let her hair loose and shook it out before retying it. She pulled at the fringes around her face in frustration.

Somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in." She muttered. As the door open she was met with a very awake looking blonde. "Austin why are you still up? It's like midnight."

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He smiled and she sighed. She pulled at her hair again "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?

"Pulling at your hair. As cute as it is, you're going to pull it all out." She shook her head and looked down at her paper. "What's that?" He said gesturing to the stack of papers in front of her.

"It's just this song I've been working on. It's… different." He closed her door to keep from disturbing her brother.

"Want some help?" He asked. She sighed and looked through the papers.

"Yeah I guess." She said. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she handed him the sheet music. He quickly looked it over. He pulled it away from his face and smiled.

"This is amazing." She picked at a string on her pants.

"Thanks…" She muttered. "It's just different from what I normally write… and it's hard to think of the lyrics." He crossed his legs and picked up her guitar.

"You should pair this. Like make it a conversation between people. Like a duet." He strummed his guitar and started singing:

_**And hay sweetie,**_

_**Well I need you here tonight,**_

_**And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me,**_

_**Yeah, you want it**_

_**But I can't help it**_

_**I just feel complete when you're by my side**_

_**But I know you can't come home till they're singing**_

_**La, la la la, la la la…**_

**:** He repeated the chorus and she stared at him as he stared down at his fingers. She hadn't heard that side of him before. The emotional and sad part of him.

Did she cause it?

"That was great. When did you start writing?" He sighed and looked up at her with pained eyes.

"The year you left…" He sighed and shook his head. The gears started clicking in her head as she stared down at him. She reached her hand out and he placed her guitar in her hands. She quietly strummed as she sang.

_**You know you can't give me what I need**_

_**And even though you mean so much to me,**_

_**I can't wait through everything…**_

: She let a note ring out before Austin's voice joined in again.

_**Is this really happening?**_

: She started playing again and she listened to his voice. It sounded so meaningful and deep. Like it came from his heart.

_**I swear I'll never be happy again**_

_**And don't you dare say we can just be friends**_

_**I'm not some boy that you can sway…**_

: They looked at each other straight in the yes before Ally strummed another note and their voices sang out the final line together:

_**We knew it'd happen eventually…**_

_****_**A/N: You guys are going to make me cry. You are all so loving and awesome and... awesome. OVER 2,500 VIEWS GUYS! THAT'S INSANE! WHY DO YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH!? I feel like I don't deserve you. Well I have some awesomeness medals to give outtttttt. I hope these people enjoy them:**

**AlexisBlaise**

**XxYou. **

**Kittykat2506**

**Jackie is Grey**

**AlmaLynch**

**SilverLiningsRauraCrossing**

**ilovekick4ever1997**

**: Thanks to everyone! Love you all. Get excied because things are going to get a little different... and saucy. Are you excited? I hope so. OMG NEW CONTEST! I need an intense love song to base a chapter off of. Send me the name and the artist and I will pick my favorite. I will give honors to all of the runner ups and I will give credit to the winner. I hope you send some. Thanks my lovernesses!**

**Kisses, **

**Amber Lynn**


	7. Burned

She looked out into the large stadium. Every sound echoed, and the lights seemed to shine brighter. She took in a heavy breath as the speaker system came on.

"Okay Ally, we are ready for sound check." A stagehand quickly ran out onstage with her guitar in hand. They quickly fastened the strap around her and gave the 'okay' to the sound guys. She struck the first note as it rang out through the room.

_**Mmm…**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me **_

_**I should take caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did…**_

_**And you were strong**_

_**But I was not**_

_**My illusion,**_

_**My mistake**_

_**I was carless, I forgot**_

_**I did…**_

_**And now,**_

_**When it is done there is nothing to say,**_

_**You have gone and so effortlessly,**_

_**You have won, so go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the rooftops**_

_**Write it on the skyline**_

_**All we had is gone now,**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible**_

_**Impossible…**_

: The sound man held up his hand and there was a moment of silence before everyone started clapping. She flashed a quick smile before darting to the stage exit. She saw the three of them staring at her with their mouths open.

"Ally…" Trish started but Ally held up her hand.

"Save it." Her voice croaked and she shook her head. Austin reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him.

"Ally did you write that song about us?" She rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." Trish shook her head.

"Ally we are sorry! Why is it so hard to believe th-"

"Because you don't mean it!" She yelled and they all stepped back in fear. Her eyes tried to catch the tears on her lashes but they still fell. As they leaked down her face she turned to the ground and let them fall onto her shoes. She whipped them away as she lifted her head again.

"I don't want to believe you…"

She pushed through all of them and bolted for her dressing room. Austin sprinted after her but she ran faster. She quickly got in and slammed the door in his face. She locked herself in and slid down and she was vibrated by Austin's knocking.

"Ally? Ally please let me in." His voice sounded pained but Ally refused to let this get to her. She stood up and unlocked the door.

"Come in." She said coldly. She faced the mirror as she tried to fix her makeup. The tears had smeared it all down her face and she was quick to make herself presentable. She could see him step inside and he shook his head looking at her.

"What is up with you?" She laughed.

"I have no idea what you mean." She brushed some mascara over her lashes. He walked over and stood next to her.

"Ally, this is wrong and you know it." She pulled the brush away and shook her head.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. It's over Austin. The old Ally is gone and she is never coming back. If you don't like that then you can kindly get the fuck out of my dressing room." She spat. His eyes got big as he looked at something through the mirror.

"What's your problem?" He grabbed her arm and brought it up to his face. His mouth opened as he ran his fingers over the long white scars across her wrist. Her head dropped towards the ground and she looked away. She yanked her wrist back and he stayed silent. She grabbed a few silicone bracelets off of her table and slid them over her hand.

"Ally… I-I'm…" His voice cracked. She stood up and faced him.

"Now you know." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to forgive you Austin. But I can't…" There was a knock on her door. "Come in." One of the stagehands stuck their head in.

"Miss Dawson, you're on in five." She nodded and made her way towards the door. She turned around to face Austin. "Well are you coming?" He nodded.

Everybody was doing some last minute finishes to her outfit and her hair. She could hear everyone screaming and it brought a small smile to her face. As they gave her the 'okay' to get ready to enter the stage, Austin was standing next to the entrance.

"It doesn't make sense." He stated plainly.

"What doesn't?" She started stretching out her neck and arms.

"Why you would do that to yourself." She continued to stretch out. "You aren't that type of person." Her temper instantly rose again. She turned around to face him and he held his ground.

"For the last time, I am not the same person. I'm not the Ally you remember and you can try however you want to. She. Is. Gone. Forget about her. You didn't care anyways. She took her first steps onto the stage as Austin called out.

"Then what happened to her?" He said furiously. "What happened to the Ally we used to know?" He pondered. She scoffed, "Thanks to you, that bitch burned in hell..." His mouth dropped as she picked up the mic and walked on stage. She was going to show him what he lost.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

They both panted as they finished their last song together. It was fun, she had to admit it. Performing with him was pretty fun. She would never tell him that though. They took each other's hands and bowed as everyone cheered. The bright white light on her skin made her smile and she soaked it all in. She loved the high she always got onto after every show.

"Thank you Tallahassee!" She called into the microphone as she ran offstage. She saw David and she instantly laughed and ran to him. He opened his arms and he spun her around.

"You did great Alls!" She thanked him but then looked at him suspiciously.

"Where have you been all night? This is the first time I've seen you since we got here." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well you know… just around. I actually ran into an old friend." He said. Austin looked over suspiciously at Ally and leaned against the wall. Trish was trying to tell him about his performance but he ignored her. He wanted to know who this friend was. He looked around the stage and then he spotted him.

"Elliot!" Ally screamed and his face pulled into a smile. Ally ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Austin's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt the aching pain again and it torn him apart.

"T-Trish…" He grabbed at her arms and she looked up from her phone. Her eyes got concerned.

"Austin what's wrong? You look sick." He slowly got the energy to lift his hand as he saw him press a kiss to Ally's forehead. His heart clenched again. Trish glanced over at what he was pointing to. Her mouth opened.

"Oh my god…"

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTURDAY! I was mourning… I miss Cory already. He was such an inspiration to me. Did anyone else cry for like... ever? My best wishes to his family and Lea Michelle. On a happier note, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I seriously feel like I don't deserve you. THESE PEOPLE GET 10,000,000 Amber Lynn POINTS! You can trade them in for cool prizes at the end of my story :D**

**Jackie is Grey**

**Little-bit-of-auslly**

**GuguGaga**

**Dirtymind1001**

**Swiftstar1 (x4 Thanks so much!)**

**Kittykat2506**

**:Thanks everyone! You guys rock my world! I love you all and I am so proud to have such amazing fans!**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	8. Matches

Previously in Incinerator:

"_Elliot!" Ally screamed and his face pulled into a smile. Ally ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Austin's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt the aching pain again and it torn him apart._

"_T-Trish…" He grabbed at her arms and she looked up from her phone. Her eyes got concerned._

"_Austin what's wrong? You look sick." He slowly got the energy to lift his hand as he saw him press a kiss to Ally's forehead. His heart clenched again. Trish glanced over at what he was pointing to. Her mouth opened._

"_Oh my god…" _

Austin held back his anger as Trish pushed him away. She was muttering to herself and Austin was clenching his fists. He could hear Ally giggling and his temper flared. Trish threw open his dressing room door.

"Sit down before you hurt someone." She said as she paced back and forth with her phone pressed to her cheek. Austin grabbed the arm of the couch and gripped it with ripping force. Trish looked over at him worriedly and she shook her head.

"Just get here fast Dez!" She screeched into the phone. She kneeled in front of Austin. "Okay remember what I taught you. Deep breaths." He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his clenched jaw. "It's going to be fine Austin."

The door suddenly opened and Dez came bounding in. He ran up to Austin and sat next to him.

"Don't freak out. You'll be fine." He looked into Austin eyes and shook his eyes. "Austin you can't do this right now. You've gotten through it before." Austin felt like he was vibrating.

"My god he's shaking like a Chihuahua!" She said with her thick Spanish accent. Austin felt like he was going to be sick. Why was he here? Why was he talking to Ally? It was over between them right? That ended a while ago… right?

"Austin breathe!" Dez looked at him worried. Austin exhaled loudly and deeply before sharply inhaling. His eyes were staring at the wall at the wall as they slowly became unclouded.

"Why…?" He asked quietly looking at Trish.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know Ally still talked to him!" He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I-I just… I can't…" He shook his head and he honestly felt like he was going to cry. Or be sick. Or both.

"It's alright, we know Austin." Dez said comfortingly as he sighed. All the memories were setting fire to his heart. Why did it hurt so much? Why did she hurt him so much?

"We need to get him out of here before he blows a fuse." Trish said frantically. It was like he was a bomb they were afraid to detonate. He took a deep breath before he jumped to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Trish grabbed his wrist and spun him around and he yanked his arm back. She looked at him shocked and he shook his head.

"Anywhere but here…" He said in a monotone voice.

"What! You can't leave now! Where are you go-"He was the door before she could finish. He grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. He sighed as he flipped the hood up and was prepared to step out of the door when someone called his name.

"I told you to leave me alone Tr-"As he turned around he saw that Ally was walking up to him, her hand wrapped around Elliot's wrist. His eyes immediately darted towards the floor. She smiled at Elliot as she stepped in front of Austin.

"Austin," Elliot stood next to her with a smile matching hers. "You remember Elliot." She smiled again. Austin sighed.

"Yeah, hi. I have to go." He said in a dull tone. Ally's brow furrowed and he turned to walk out the door. She caught his wrist.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked quietly and he yanked his arm back. She looked at him shocked.

"Just leave me alone." He said harshly and her eyes widened at the look on his face. He looked terrified, but at the same time, scary. The darkness in his eyes was threatening but she held her ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked warily. He shook his head as he tightened the string on his hood. He opened the door and she saw the rain that falling in sheets as he stepped outside.

"Why would you care…?" He said darkly. She was taken aback by his comment and she could only stare after him as the door closed. She sighed and turned towards Elliot.

"Look Elliot, it was really nice seeing you again but I have to go. Something is up with him and I want to know what." Elliot nodded. He bent down to kiss her cheek and she blushed.

"I'll talk to you later Ally." He smiled once more before heading in the opposite direction. Then out of Austin dressing room, Trish and Dez came up to her frantically.

"Where's Austin?!" They both asked frantically. She shook her head confused.

"He just left," Their eyes got big. "I was just going to go find him." She pointed to the door and Trish groaned.

"You let him leave!" She said angrily. Ally crossed her arms.

"Well sooorry I didn't know he was emotionally unstable." She argued back Trish grew more flustered and she groaned again.

"This-this is all your fault!" She yelled and Ally stepped closer. Trish didn't budge. "If you hadn't brought Elliot here then he would have been fine! He would still be here! He wouldn't be in danger!" Ally stuttered.

"W-what does this have to do with Elliot?" She asked confused. "Why does Austin have a problem with my ex boyfriend?" She asks confused. Trish's face suddenly relaxed. Dez sighed and Trish rubbed her forehead.

"I said too much…" She said quietly. Ally shook her head.

"Too much of what? What are you talking about?" She yelled. Dez stepped in front of Trish and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to talk to Austin about that…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

She walked around the small park outside of the stadium for almost an hour. She called his name but he never answered. She sat down on a bench and groaned before something caught her eye. She saw the glint off of something quite shiny in the tree. She heard a sniffle and something that sounded like a cough as she neared the tree. She stood under the branch that he was perched on. His back was against the tree and his feet were crossed in front of him.

"Austin…" She said tiredly. He jumped a bit and almost lost his balance. She gasped but he caught himself and she sighed. "Will you get down from there before you kill yourself." He shook his head and coughed.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said hoarsely. He coughed again and Ally cringed.

"Austin you're getting sick. Come on let's get back to the bus." She stepped back expecting him to jump down but he stayed in the tree. She sighed.

"I told you that I wanted to be left alone." He said. She sighed.

"Get your ass down her before I push you." She said angrily. He sighed and jumped off the tree, landing inches before her, as he rose to his feet Ally looked up at him through the heavy rain.

"Are you gunna tell me what's wrong now?" She said sternly. He raised his hand to point a finger at her before something washed over him. He suddenly got dizzy and his head spun as he coughed.

He suddenly fell to the ground and Ally froze.

"Oh my god Austin!" She shrieked as he coughed. She knelt down next to him before reaching for her phone. He coughed and she dialed the only number she could think of. She let out a shaky breath as she waited for them to pick up.

"_**911 what's your emergency…"**_

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I WAS ON VACATION AND MY HOUSE IN DELEWARE DIDN'T HAVE WIFI! To make it up to you I will be posting another chapter around six tonight. I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging. BTW THANKS TO CHERRIL FOR GIVING ME THE PLOT TWIST! Let's all hope Austin will be okay. I love all my viewer and reviewers and EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	9. That Stinging Feeling

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I WAS OUT WITH MY FRIENDS AND ASKED MY COUSIN (who is the dumbest person on planet Earth) TO UPLOAD BUT SHE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW! Let's all take this moment to thank my cousin. Jk fuck you Ella. Double jk, I love you! Okay I'll shut up now...**

Ally sat on her bed with her head in her hands as she sighed. She hasn't slept in days and it was really getting to her. The pounding in her temples felt like it was shaking her entire body.

There was a knock on her door and she winced. She sighed and laid on her back as she tossed her forearm over her eyes.

"Come in." She said sluggishly, she heard the door creak open.

"Well don't you look peachy." Austin said with a chuckle. She instantly sat up but then groaned as the beat in her temples rose up again. She took him in because she hadn't seen him since he got sick. It scared the shit out of her when he passed out. Why did he have to do that to her? Doesn't he know that she gets worri- uh, concerned.

"What do you want Austin?" She said in an annoyed tone. He sighed.

"Look I know you really don't care for my company at the moment bu-" She cut him off.

"I don't care for you period." She said angrily. He sighed and stepped out of the room. She opened her eyes wide and instantly felt guilty. "Wait Austin," He walked back in with a defeated sigh. "What do you want to tell me?"

"First of all," He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and tossed a small pill bottle at her. "Take a few of those before you try to murder something." She placed two of the pills in her mouth and took a sip of the water that was on her dresser.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, and second, I wanted to know if you wanted to come out later with me. I want to talk to you." He said quietly and she pursed her lips.

"About what?" She said as she pulled at the rips in her jeans.

"You know, about stuff... About the shows, life, stuff..." He fiddled with the chipping paint on her wall.

"About why you had a mental breakdown and ran away." She added nonchalantly. He sighed.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Well we're talking now, why not now?" He leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"Because it's important," He looked in back of him and David was staring him down. "Plus, your brother looks like he's trying to make me burst into flames." He shivered at the feeling of David's glare. Ally chuckled and sighed.

"Alright, I need to get a few things off my mind anyways."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Austin leaned against the outside of the bus and waited for the door to open. He knew it was late but it was the only time they had to sneak away. He heard the door unlatch before Ally's boots stomped on the pavement. She sighed and slid over to him.

"If my brother finds out we're doing this he's going to kill us both." She whispered. He laughed quietly.

"Are you scared Alls?" She whacked his shoulder and he chuckled again.

"No. Let's just go." She tugged on the sleeves of her t-shirt as she crossed her arms. He smiled and walked after her. "So where do you plan on taking me anyways?" He cocked his head.

"Don't you know what town we're in?" She shook her head. He stopped her and smiled. "Ally we're in Gainesville." She instantly felt her lips pull up.

"Are you joking?" She said excitedly. He rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I'm just making it up because I enjoy teasing people. Of course I'm not!" She looked around. It was all flooding back to her. She had so many memories here. She remember when her dad took her here as a kid. She remembers when she lived here. She remembered when her parents got divorced and she moved to Miami with her dad, and how she really didn't want to go. She remembered when she had to come back for her mother's funeral. Her smile dropped and she instantly felt pain.

"Why are we here?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and saw the swirling of emotions in her eyes. He put hand on her arm and she sighed.

"We're here to have a good time. Remember the good memories we have here." She sighed and smiled at him.

"Yeah... Okay." She nodded and they walked on. They stepped in unison to a comfortable silence. Austin raised his hand and pointed to a small building with a brightly lit up marquee.

"Remember that place?" She looked over and chuckled.

"You took me to my first concert there." She smiled at the memory.

"When you told me it was your favorite band I made sure that as soon as the tickets went on sale that I was one of the first to buy them." She shook her head.

"Thank you for that," She smiled at him. "It meant a lot to me." He shrugged.

"Anything to make you happy." He muttered and she grinned to herself. The glow of the neon shop signs lit up her face and glinted off her eyes. The flecks of glass in the pavement glittered and she breathed in the cold air. She felt at home. Austin sighed beside her and she looked up at him.

"What?" She said with laughter in her voice. He smiled down at his shoes.

"I missed this place," His brown eyes looked black in the darkness of his shadow, but as he lifted his head the shone like stars. She was a bit awe struck. "When you left I couldn't even hear its name spoken. It reminded me too much of you."

She saw the obvious hurt in his eyes before he turned his head. She nodded. More to herself than Austin. She stared down at the cracked pavement. As a gust of wind blew she was frozen to her spot as she shivered. The cold ocean air was making her skin numb. Realizing Ally wasn't beside him anymore, Austin spun around just in time to see her shudder. He rubbed his own hands together in the frigid breeze.

"Maybe we should go inside somewhere." He said as she rubbed her upper arms. She craned her neck to look behind him. Like a save in grace, she saw the half finished sign of the Sonic Boom down the street. Her dad had decided to open up a few new shops since business was doing so well. She pointed it out to Austin and he squinted to get a look through the wind that was blowing in the wind.

"Do you have a key?" He asked as they briskly walked towards the large yellow building. Ally unhooked a clip from a belt loop on the side of her waist and jangled the keys in her hand.

"Always."

**A/N: There is my apology. I hope you enjoyed it :D I can't even write the names of the people who reviewed because THERE WERE SO FUCKING MANY! I love each and every one of you and you all get kisses. I love you all! Review if you want because I enjoy reading them. They make me happy **

**Kisses,**

**Amber Lynn**


	10. Ring of Fire

As the door unlocked, Ally stepped inside the nearly finished store. Austin coughed a bit and Ally spun on her heels. He rolled his eyes and swatted around his face.

"I'm fine. It's just really dusty." She exhaled audibly. She turned around and walked forward a few steps before she heard him close the door. She turned again.

"You know, you never told me what happened. This is your first day out of the hospital and no one told me anything." She wandered around the paint cans and tarps spread around the floor. She let her touch linger on some of the instruments as she waited for his response. He slipped up onto the counter and shrugged.

"I don't really know what to call it. The doctor said it had something with me getting sick mixed with some brain thing. My head still hurts." He murmurs mindlessly and Ally looks at him. There was something in her eyes he hadn't seen for quite a while.

It looks like she genuinely cared.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as he kept his gaze on her eyes. His shook his head a bit and sighed.

"I don't really know," Her eyes got big. "The doctor said that my stress levels were way high and I could seriously get injured if it happens again." She walked over to him worriedly.

"No no no, don't say that Austin!" She yelped. He groaned and his head fell to his hands.

"Don't do that." He whispered. Her brow crinkled in confusion.

"Do what?" She was a little surprised when he bounded off the counter to look her in the eyes.

"Pretend like you care." He said quietly. Her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" She said furiously. Her eyes narrowed and Austin sighed. "Why don't you think I care?" She said crossing her arms. He sighed again.

"You don't. Well apparently you don't. You told me you didn't." She pursed her lips then scoffed.

"That's right, I don't care. You know why I don't care Austin," She placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't want me from the start. I gave you everything I had and all I got was a knife to the back." She was nearly screaming and Austin's eyes narrowed with every word. "Why did you run away? We're you jealous or did you feel guilty? I'm leaning towards guilty because you nev-" His fist slammed down on the counter and her eyes got wide.

"I loved with every single part of me Ally!" He shouted. Ally wanted to back away but the stronger side of her cemented her feet to the floor. "I loved you more than I loved my music, more than myself!" He groaned and his hand flew to his forehead. "You want to know the truth?!" Her eyes got wide as she watched him unravel. He was the calm and collected guy she had known for years... Tearing himself apart.

"Aus-" He chuckled darkly and it scared her. He paced the small space between them and shook his head.

"No, you deserve to know." He said deeply and he groaned again. His hand was rubbing his temples as he tried to calm himself. "I was jealous. I still am. Watching you prance around with Elliot kills me. He took you away from me, he ruined everything. He made you smile a way that I never could. Do you know how much that hurt?" Her mouth dropped at his confession.

"I was just so mad and I just had to let my anger out. I said things I didn't mean and Trish and Dez only agreed to make me feel better. I didn't mean anything I said, and even if you heard it I thought you would have talked to me before running off for a year. I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you..." He looked her in the eyes as he whispered.

"I still love you."

Her body froze as the words rolled off his tongue. She exhaled and sighed as she shook her head.

"You're lying." His eyes rolled then narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly glaze over and his legs buckled. His back hit the counter as he fell and he groaned. Ally gasped and dropped to her knees. His head was on his knees and he was in severe pain.

"Austin?" Her voice cracked and she put her hand on the back of his neck. "Austin, look at me." After a moment, he slowly raised his head. His cheek bones shone in the dim lights and he hiccupped.

"It hurts Ally." He said slowly and he sniffed. Ally looked at him and her heart was lit on fire. It burned in pure heartache. She wrapped her arms around him and she rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. How does it feel?" He clutched onto her and he shook violently.

"It hurts... My head... It's..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Ally shook her head and put her arms under his. He groaned as she helped him to his feet. He tipped backwards but she caught him. She was scared out of her mind as she frantically looked around.

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs?" She said as she spotted the Staff Only door. He hiccupped again and coughed. His balance was off but he was quick to catch himself.

"I guess so..."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ally pressed her fingers softly to the keys of one of the new pianos. It was loud enough for her to hear but not to wake up Austin. She listened to his steady breathing as she softly played. She sang a song she knew by heart and it always calmed her down. Her dad used to sing it to her when she was scared as a little kid:

_**Now there's no guarantee**_

_**That this will be easy,**_

_**It's not a miracle you need,**_

_**You need me**_

_**Yeah, I'm no angel**_

_**I'm just me**_

_**But I will love you endlessly,**_

_**Wings aren't what you need…**_

_**You need me…**_

: She played the next few chords before she heard Austin stir.

"I didn't know you still played…" He said in a hoarse voice as he sat up, he rubbed his forehead and Ally stood up. She shrugged and walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" He yawned and sighed.

"Like a semi-truck ran over my head… repeatedly." She sat down next to him and pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"For what?" He rubbed the side of his head and winced a bit.

"For getting you all worked up. For making you mad." He sighed and slumped back into the couch. "For saying I didn't care." He looked at her in shock.

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion. She shook her head and laughed sadly.

"I'm sorry I said I didn't care. The truth is that if I didn't care, I would have let this go a long time ago. I do care Austin…" She sighed. "It's just hard to admit it."

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." She sighed again.

"I meant admitting it to myself." His eyebrow crinkled in confusion.

"Why is that hard?" She shook her head and stood up. She slowly walked over to the piano and let her fingers run lightly over the keys before he shut the lid.

"Because I don't even know who I am anymore…"

A/N: YAY CHAPTER TEN! FINALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! I let you guys wait long enough for this chapter and I feel bad for putting it up so late. Ugh, writing this took forever because my arm is KILLING ME. I play softball and I forgot to stretch before I started throwing. I pulled a muscle or some shit but that won't stop me! CREDIT IS DUE, IT'S TIME FOR THE REVIEWS! (Holy Jesus that rhymed :o)

ItsYaGirlTerTer

LovePeach16

Butterflysecrets (x2)

Srkcoolchick

Kickfan224

RauraIsAdorkable (love that name :D)

SwiftStar1 (x2)

Bd91346

Jackie Is Grey (x2)

Jeca (Omg thanks :D)

Rauraauslly (love the nameeeeee XD)

:Soooooooooooooooooo… if any of you lovely lovernesses have any song that they want me to use or a reference or a piece of their own work, PM it to me and I will put every entry to work. Thanks to everyone! I love you all and you only deserve the best. I shall return soon with more goodies to give (That didn't sound molesterish at all)! Bye bye my children

Kisses,

Amber Lynn


End file.
